


Seeing Red

by jishcreator



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Eppescest, Eppeslove, Incest, Love, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always saw red. It's just a occupational hazard. What do you expect working for the FBI?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

He always saw red. It's just a occupational hazard. What do you expect working for the FBI?  
He couldn't help it, it's red when he opens his eyes, and when he closes them, the dark of his eyelids soon bleed the color from his mind's eye, he can fight it, think of something else but red is always lurking, waiting until his thoughts can't push it away anymore, waiting until he finally pushes through the images and drifts to sleep, and then it pounces. Scientists say we don't dream in color - Don disagrees.

He always sees red, but right now, it's slowly fading,  
like paint dripping from a canvas,  
losing its color droplet by droplet  
as the water falls down them -  
red becoming dark brown.  
A deep, nearly melodic brown. 

Charlie's eyes. 

All he can see is brown, accompanied by dark curls falling down around those eyes and flattening damp against his skin and a bright, unmatched smile. 

He remembers: he might always see red, but there's a darker, deeper, beautiful, perfect color sitting on the guidelines, waiting to soothe him, hold him, heal him - and break him, all at once. And all he has to do is ask. It's just an occupational hazard. What do you expect, being in love? 

Scientists say we don't dream in color - Don disagrees.


End file.
